weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhegan Tagaar
Dhegan Tagaar was a goblin wizard. Adopted and taught by humans. He wished to create a sovereign goblin nation. Loves screaming, curling up with a good book, biting, long walks on the beach, and setting things on fire. 'Appearance' Body Type: gobliny. Chubby belly and cheeks, but skinny arms and legs. Large hooked nose, big bat-like ears, and a wide mouth full of perfectly pointy sharky teeth, as well as a knobby chin. Height: 2'10” Skin: Eggplant purple, with burn scars on his palms, and a tattoo on his back. Hair: white and fluffy with an undershave. He has prominent muttonchops. Eyes: Large, yellow and bulgy. He wears eyeliner to make then bulge eyen more Dhegan is usually dressed in fine yet worn clothes, preferring his dusty coat with tears at the ends along with a cravat and waistcoat. 'History' Early life A young merchant couple hired a group of adventurers to protect them from goblin bandits that raided a mountain pass they were traveling. The adventurers made swift work of the bandits… and their wives… and their children. The merchants, horrified by the violence and feeling guilty about all of the murder, kept them from killing the last goblin. A baby. They adopted that goblin and named him Davey. Davey had a hard time fitting in in the human town. All of the McLeod’s neighbors were at best, suspicious, and at worst, openly hostile towards Davey. He was attacked multiple times, prompting the McLeods to keep their goblin son indoors. Without friends, Davey grew to love reading and writing. He wanted to learn magic to defend himself from enemies, since no matter what he did, people would always be bigger and stronger than him. The McLeods saved up enough to buy him a private tutor to teach him some magic, as well as some books and scrolls. He took to them quickly, and after years of studying, finally became a wizard. Adult Life Once he had become a wizard, Davey had wanted to study magic further at the small mage's school in Saxton Vale, however, his letters had been ignored, and his tutor would not stake his reputation on a goblin, as he had hoped to keep this job fairly hush-hush. His parents, as well, worried it would be too dangerous. so he tried to go to the mage's school on his own, and was promptly caught and accused of stealing scrolls, when he was found with several scrolls he had written himself. He was arrested and interrogated until he finally confessed to stealing the scrolls, but before they could go through with his punishment Davey escaped and burned down the jailhouse, along with several other structures in Saxton Vale as he escaped, never to return. He met up with a band of goblins, and, finding the type of acceptance he hadn’t gotten from humans, and decided that he was going to make it his job to protect them. He changed his name to Dhegan Tagaar (literally new-flame instagator) meaning fire-starter in the goblin tongue. With these goblins he planned to found a sovereign goblin nation, by force if necessary, which it almost certainly would be. Magic Dhegan in a universalist wizard, and has no schools barred to him. He prides himself on being a fire-tamer https://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/racial-feats/fire-tamer-goblin%7Cfire-tamer, a class of goblin mages that allow the fire they conjure to scar them to better understand the magic they wield. He also has a lot of illusion and trickery spells, and spells that would allow for an easy escape. 'Relationships' Dhegan allied himself mostly with the small, downtrodden and underestimated. His goblin friends include Tezmania "Tezzy" DeVille a barbarian, Hekul Skreemloud a brawler, Luscious and Magnifico both wizards, Bang an Alchemist, Hyuna a cleric, and Gronk. He was also fond of Edward and of Gappy and Kovu the kobolds that live with him, as well as Edward's Wife, Mel. He'd been adventuring with and liked the company of Laurel and Jolene, as well Category:Chaotic neutral Category:Goblin Category:Wizards Category:Mages Category:Unaffiliated adventurers